This invention relates to the automatic mixing of chemicals and the automatic feeding of the resultant mix to a cloth saturator.
Various chemical mixing systems have been proposed in the past but most of these have either been very rudimentary in which case the mix quality is not very accurately controlled or overly complex with the attendant initial and maintenance costs.
With particular regard to the feeding of chemicals to cloth saturators during the continuous bleaching of cloth, the most common way of ensuring correct strength of the bath has been by taking samples at intervals and adjusting by manual means the flows of a bleach chemical and stabilizer mix fed to the saturator. This procedure is subject to human error.